


The Artifact of Anubis

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mummies, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: For hundreds of years, the gods of Egypt have been spread throught the Earth.Adam, a normal kid from London goes on a trip to the mesuem and meets a boy named Jack. What will happen between the two of them?





	The Artifact of Anubis

Adam sighted as he walked down the halls of the British Museum, down the huge stands of the Egyptian wing.

“And over here” said the tour guide, a rather ancient looking man with no hair on his head, said as he pointed to a large glass case. Adam rolled his eyes as the rest of his class turned their attention to the display.

“This is the stupidest field trip ever…” Adam muttered, shaking his head. The boy was rather short and pale for his age, with a mop of light brown hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of square framed glasses. He heard a cough that drew his attention away to someone standing behind him. Turning around, he blushed slightly as he saw a large woman glaring at him, her arms crossed. He shrank slightly as she glared at him

“Mr. Brown” she said in a clipped tone “I recommend that you pay some more attention”

“Sorry ma’am” Adam said, rubbing the back of his head, turning around to see the rest of his class walking away. He sighted and picked up the pace to catch up with the rest of them. He groaned as he saw the old man point to another piece in a display “This is going to take for bloody ever…” he muttered, shaking his head. He walked backwards, away from the group and eyed some more of the displays, this one filled with ancient swords and bows “That old fart is focusing on the most boring things in here” he muttered as he ran his fingers over the glass.

“Tell me about it” another voice said from behind him. Turning around, Adam was slightly taken aback by the person who had just spoken to him.

It was another boy, around his age who was wearing the same blue blazer and red tie uniform of his school and had a messenger bag slung over his shoulders. The boy’s skin was a very pretty light brown and had a mess of pitch black hair, which dropped over his face, almost covering his face completely. What drew Adam’s attention the most was that he was wearing what seemed to be black eyeliner around his deep brown orbs.

“Uh, excuse me?” Adam asked, slightly dumbfounded by the boy’s appearance. The boy gave him a friendly smile and parted hair away from his face, revealing that he was, indeed, wearing eyeliner

“I said that you're right,” the boy said, walking right next to Adam and stared at the swords “That man is going around talking about nothing but the boring things”

“I know!” Adam exclaimed, “I don’t care how old it is, I don’t care about a shelf full of old scrolls and statues”

“Yeah” the boy said, turning to Adam and giving him a smile. The brunette smiled back and held out his hand

“I don’t think I’ve met you before. I’m Adam”

“Nice to meet you Adam” the other boy said, grasping his hand tightly “I’m Jack”

“Nice to meet you too” the brown haired student said with a smile, turning back to the swords “So, you know anything about this?”

“Oh, I know plenty!” Jack said, a grin breaking on his face as he pointed to the swords “These aren’t really that interesting, their just basic weapons that soldiers used. The really interesting stuff is over there” he pointed behind the cabinet, to an area pretty far away from the rest of the group. “Come on, I’ll show you”

“Uh” Adam muttered, turning around and looking at the rest of the class. The old man leading them still hadn't noticed that he and Jack had split from the group, and their teacher was no where to be seen

“Don’t worry, she went to the bathroom” Jack explained, holding out his hand for Adam “We’ll be fine”

“Alright” Adam said with a sigh, grabbing the other boy’s hand. Jack smiled and dragged Adam to the other side of the room, where cabinets filled with objects that made his jaw drop.

Unlike the things the old man had been showing them, these displays were filled with golden jewels, crowns, sarcophagi and countless other things. As they passed each one, Jack rambled off their history, in a voice that would put any announcer to shame

“And those over there,” he said, pointing to a cabinet filled with ivory staffs “Are the staff that the House of Life used. The House of Life was an order of magicians who served the pharos and made sure to keep the gods happy”

“Wait, there were wizards in egypt?” Adam asked as they walked even closer to the staff. Jack smiled and nodded

“Yep” the black haired boy said. He turned and explained “They were everywhere in Egypt, and the Pharaoh's closest advisor was always the second greatest wizard in the kingdom”

“Wait, if the advisor was the second best, who was the best? The Pharaoh?” Adam asked

“Pretty much” Jack said, pointing to another cabinet, this one with a gold and blue crook and flail inside of it “That’s what the Pharaoh used instead of a staff. The stuff they could do with those two things was something incredible”

“Why?” Adam asked, walking closer to the cabinet. His eyes wandered around the cabinet and saw that there was way more than just the crook and flail. There where jewels, gold and silver armbands and what seemed to be a crown of some kind “Woah. Did all this stuff belong to a Pharaoh?”

“Yeah” Jack said with a smile, laying his hand on the glass “But the thing I was talking about was that Pharaohs were thought to be the human form of gods”

“Wait, really?” Adam asked, pulling away from the glass. Jack chuckled and gave the boy across from him a friendly smile that sent tingles through Adam’s body

“Yeah” Jack said, leading the other boy away from cabinet and towards another one. That was how they spent the next hour, Adam listening intently to his new friend talk about Egypt. Soon, they heard the class moving closer to them, and the two slipped back into the crowd of eager boys

“Phew, I thought we weren’t to get away with that” Adam said with a slight chuckle as the class walked towards the gift shop.

“Oh come on Adam, have a little faith” Jack said, giving his friend a light shove “I told you, no one noticed we were gone”

“Yeah, guess you're right” Adam admitted as they crossed into the museum's gift shop

“Alright everyone!” their teacher called out from the front “The buses will be here soon, so you all have around 5 minutes to buy something from here. But the moment the buses get here, we leave no complaints, understood?”

“Yes ma’am” the whole class, Adam and Jack included, called before dispersing. Boys went in every direction, most of them grabbing things from the shelves. Adam shook his head and turned to Jack

“So, I wanted to ask, how do you know so much about Egypt?”

“Curiosity mostly” Jack said with a shrug, the two of them walking to a nearby shelf. Most of the stuff had been already taken by the other kids, but there were still a few knicknacks laying around. Jack reached for what seemed to be a small jackal toy, and held it upwards.

“Curiosity?” Adam said, grabbing a random thing from the shelf and staring at it

“Yeah” the black haired boy admitted, setting the toy down “I’ve always loved the egyptian gods, so I’ve been studying it for ages”

“Huh, cool” Adam said, his eyes scanning the shelves. Before the two of them could say anything more, the voice of their teacher rang through the store

“Alright, will be here in a minute! If you're shopping, finish it up quick!”

“Well, guess we gotta go” Adam said, but before he turned around, his eyes locked onto something sitting on it. It was a small statue, around the size of a golf ball made of what seemed to be gold, ivory and onyx. Almost as if in a trance, Adam reached over and grabbed the thing, holding it closer to his face and inspecting it. It was a statue of a boy, half wrapped up in mummy bandages, with his feet and hands exposed. It was kneeling at something and it had something small on its forehead, but he really couldn’t make out what it was.

“So, what have you go there?” Jack asked. Adam held out the statue to him. He smiled and grabbed it from his hands, holding it up and huge smile forming on his face “Nice!”

“W-What is it?” Adam asked, blinking rapidly as the statue got slightly farther away from him.

“It’s a statue of a god slave” Jack explained, turning the statue around “It wasn’t a common thing, but some egyptian towns had boys who were trained to become slaves and servants to the gods themselves, that usually meant they were sent to the Pharaoh, but this one is unique…”

“Unique how?” Adam asked. Jack didn’t answer, instead he flashed his friend a smile as he set the statue back onto the shelf

“Oh, nothing,” he said, giving Adam a light shove “Come on, your bus is almost here”

“Wait” Adam said as he was pushed to the door, where half of the kids were lined up and walking outside to the buses. Jack didn’t answer him again and simply turned around and left. Shaking his head, the brown haired boy simply followed the rest of his group and climbed aboard the large blue bus. He sighed as he took his seat, trying to ignore the loud clamoring and whooping of his classmates as they all settled into their own seats. The teacher walked inside a few minutes later and took role. Adam simply shook his head and glanced outside the window as his name was called, his thoughts going away to the boy he had meet earlier that day.

(==============)

For the next few months, Adam barely ever managed to see Jack. He bumped into him every few days, and they talk for a bit before the dark skinned boy slinked back to wherever it was he hid, and Adam continued on as normal. Other times, they bumped into each other in the lunchroom and sat down to eat together, cracking jokes as they ate and talking as if they had just seen each other a few minutes before, but eivitavly, Jack would finish his food first, he somehow always finished first, and would stand to go leave the tray and disappear once again, leaving Adam smacking his forehead.

Every time this happened, Adam swore that he would ask him a few things the next time he bumped into him. He wanted to know where he lived, what was his homeroom, anything that would help him meet up with his mysterious friend, but every time they met, those question disappeared from the brunette’s mind as soon as Jack began speaking, and he wouldn’t remember them until he was alone again.

This was how the past three months had been going, and now, in the middle of the hot days of June, and the few days of school before Summer Break started, was when Adam once again bumped into Jack as he walked outside the school building.

“Hey!” he heard the slightly melodic voice of Jack call out from behind him. Turning around, Adam smiled as he saw the black haired boy running down the steps towards him

“Jack!” the brunette exclaimed happily as his friend gave him a quick hug.

“Missed me?” the other boy asked

“Yeah” Adam said, the strange feeling of peace he had felt before returning to him again “I did. I’ve been looking for you actually”

“Really?” the black haired boy asked “Why?”

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend some time with my at my house” Adam asked, looking at his friend. Jack looked taken aback for a split second, before a huge smile broke onto his face

“Sure, I’d love that!” the other boy said. Adam grinned and led his friend away from the school grounds. Jack pulled out his phone and typed something out quickly before putting back into his pocket “Alright, my dad says its fine”

“That’s great” Adam said, as the two quickly reached Adam’s house. The building wasn’t anything too special, only a simple two story house with semi large backyard. The two boys quickly dashed inside, and went straight to Adam’s room. “Right, let’s get out of these uniforms…” Adam muttered, undoing the knot of his tie and throwing it to the floor, as he walked to the closet “I think I’ve got something you can wear…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that” Jack said with a smile. Adam frowned as he grabbed a pile of clothes

“What do you me-” the words died in his throat as he saw his friend. Jack had stripped down to his boxers, revealing his lithe body to Adam, who felt his cheeks heat up

“What?” Jack asked, completely unbothered that his friend’s eyes where traveling up and down his body “It’s not like you’ve never seen another boy’s chest, right?”

“Y-Yeah” Adam stammered, looking at Jack’s face. The other boy was smiling slightly, his eyes seemingly glowing as he spoke. Adam stared at them, and felt a strange sense of calm overcome him

“Plus its really hot today, isn’t it?” Jack asked. Adam nodded, dropping the clothes he had grabbed to the floor. “So, it makes sense to just be like this, right?”

“Y-Yeah” Adam said, seeing the logic in his friend's words. He grabbed the sides of his pants and threw them off, his shirt as well. Soon, both boys were standing in nothing more than their boxers.

“There you go!” Jack exclaimed. The strange calm Adam felt broke as Jack walked over and laid his hands on Adam’s chest “Now, what do you want to do?”

And with that, the two boys spent the rest of the day together. Despite his initial discomfort, Adam felt more comfortable wearing just his underpants more and more as the day went on. But then, just as quickly as they had arrived, Jack stood up and told Adam he had to be going

“Really?” Adam whined, looking up from the notebook the two where doodling in.

“Yep” Jack said as he slipped his clothes back on “My dad said I had to be back before sunset. Sooo”

“Yeah, I get it” Adam mumbled, slightly miffed that his friend had to leave. Jack simply smirked and walked over to Adam’s bedside table, digging through his bag “What are you doing?”

“Leaving you a present” Jack said, gently placing something on the table. Adam gasped as he looked at what it was. The small golden statue he had seen back in the museum when he and Jack first met.

“W-When did you?”

“I bought a few days ago” the dark skinned boy explained “I remembered how taken you where by it, so I decided to give it to you as an early birthday present”

“T-Thank you” Adam muttered as he looked at the statue, which shimmered just as much as when he first saw it. “I-I’ll get you something good for you-” he said, only to see that Jack had once again vanished. “Of course” he mumbled, slamming his head against his pillow “At least he left something this time” he said, looking at the statue once again, smiling as it seemed to glow in the small amount of light in his bedroom.

(==============)

“Guh…” Adam groaned, twisting and turning around in his bed, sweat running down his forehead “So….hot….” he mumbled, slowly cracking his eyes open. He slowly sat up and looked around his room.

He groaned as he threw the thin covers off himself and looked around the room. The window was wide open, as well as the door and he was wearing nothing more than the same boxers he had been wearing when Jack had come over.

“Why is it so damn hot” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. It was incredibly hot, almost as if he was sitting in the middle of a hot dessert. He mumbled and stood up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom and splashing himself with cold water in a vain attempt to cool down his body. Walking back to his room, he saw something that caught his eye. His bedside table was glowing “The hell?” he walked closer to it, feeling a strange form of energy coming from the drawer. He slowly cracked it open, and he felt his eyes go wide as he stared at the inside.

The statue that Jack had given him earlier was glowing, almost as strong as the light of the moon. But despite the strength of the light, he didn’t flinch away from it. Instead he simply stared at it, his pupils slowly dilating.

“Go ahead….” a voice whispered to him. Adam broker his eyes away from the statue and turned around

“Who’s there!?” he exclaimed, his body still tingling slightly as the light from the small statue kept hitting him. He shrugged and turned back to the thing “I didn't know this was a lamp…” he muttered “Wonder where the switch is” he reached down and grabbed it. However, as soon as his fingers touched the cold surface of the statue, he felt a strong wave of energy flow through him. His pupils dilated and a dopey grin formed on his face, his hand lazyly holding the object

“Lift it…” the voice returned, once again whispering into his ear once again. Adam nodded slowly and lifted the statue up to his face. Again, the light from it didn’t bother him, instead, sending waves of calm through his whole body “Look closely at it…”. Again, Adam did as the voice said, and peered at the statue. It depicted a boy, probably around his age, wrapped in what seemed to be mummy linen everywhere except his hands, head and feet, and was wearing large collar and armbands “It is very pretty, isn't it?”

“Y-Yes…” he muttered, his eyes traveling up and down the statue “It’s really pretty…”

“You should go thank you friend, shouldn’t you?”

“Y-Yes” Adam muttered, glancing up from the statue “I should go thank my friend…” he tightly grasped the statue and looked up to the door of his room. Still smiling dopely, he began walking outside. He cracked the front door open and stepped out into the streets, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the street. As he walked down the streets, the statue kept whispering to him.

“Being barefoot feels great, doesn't it?” the statue whispered “You love being barefoot”

“I love being barefoot… Being barefoot feels great…” Adam muttered as he crossed the street and began heading downtown.

This went on for an hour. He kept walking down the empty streets of London, happily repeating whatever the statue told him, the words quickly going into his brain and sementing themselves into it.

Soon, Adam reached the steps to the museum. Still in his trance, he walked up to the front door and stood there.

“Good boy” the statue whispered, sending a buzz of pleasure. The glow lessened and the statue became a normal knickknack once again. Adam blinked rapidly as the trance went away.

“Gah…” he groaned, grasping the side of his head as the world around him suddenly came back into a sharp focus. “W-What just happened? Where am I?” he muttered, looking around, confusion piling even more on him “Why am I in the museum? And why is it so col- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” he screamed as he looked down “Why am I in my underwear!?!?” his hands flew to attempt to cover himself. His eyes traveled all around, seeing the door to the museum cracked open. “I’m going to regret this…” he muttered, quickly dashing inside of the building, slamming the door behind him. He panted and glanced around “Wait a minute…” he muttered, letting go of the door and walking forwards slightly “There’s supposed to be guards in here…”

Indeed, the room was completely deserted. There wasn’t a single sound in the whole building aside from his breathing, and the only light was coming in from the windows.

“T-This isn’t right…” he muttered as he walked forwards slightly. As he walked, he craned his neck around to, but still saw no one. He groaned as he walked next to the Gift Shop and saw that it was locked up “Well, there goes my plan to get something to wear….” he muttered as he walked past.

Soon, he reached the entrance to the Egptian Wing and he saw something that caught his eye.

“I-Is that light?” he muttered, as he saw a light blue glow come from deeper down the hall. And, looking at the wall, he could see a shadow moving around. He gulped and took one last glance behind him. “There’s no one else in the entire building… So, here goes nothing I guess…” he took a deep breath and began walking. He shivered as he walked deeper inside the wing, expecting to see a bunch of adults, messing around and trying to have some fun in a boring night.

Standing right in the center of the room, was Jack. The dark skinned boy was shirtless, with gold and silver armbands on his hands, and a pair of shiny, black latex shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination, wrapped around his head was a golden circlet with a snake sticking out of the front, and was wearing nothing on his feet. But what really drew Adam’s attention, where the two ears that poke out of the mess of black hair, they seemed to be a canine in nature, and they twitched around, picking up every single sound around.

“Hello Adam” the boy said, turning around to look at Adam. The brunette gasped as he saw his friend’s face. The small amount of eyeliner he had been wearing before was now extremely thick, and had small flourishes, like a small bit sticking out to the side, and his eyes were no longer the warm brown he had known, instead they were a bright, strong ruby red “I’ve been waiting for you for a while”

“J-Jack?” Adam stammered, instinctively taking a step back, as wave of power washed over him “W-What are you doing here!? W-What are you wearing!?”

“You like it?” Jack said with a smile, twisting his body around to show Adam his butt. The brunette blushed as he looked at the other boy’s tight, rubber coated ass. “I hate having to wear those ugly, bulky clothes, but I had no way of getting around without drawing attention if I didn’t wear them”

“W-Wait, that’s what you normally wear?” Adam asked, slightly shocked

“Yep” the other boy said, giving him a slightly predatory smile

“How do you stay warm!?”

“Oh, I’m not from here, Adam” Jack said, walking closer to the underwear clad boy “I’m from somewhere way more hot”

“Wait, what are you saying? I thought you were a student in my school”

“Oh Adam” the other boy said, shaking his head “I thought you were smarter than that. Come on, have you ever seen me in class? Or ever seen anyone like me before you came here?”

“Of co-” the words died in his throat as he thought back. The first time he had ever seen him was in this very room. And he only appeared when he had turned his back from the group, and no one else seemed to react to him, or speak of him. “Y-You first appeared here, didn’t you?”

“Not really” the other boy said, shrugging “I’ve been here for a long time. But you're the first person who ever really caught my eye. And I’ve been waiting for a long time to find someone to catch my eyes”

“A-And I did?”

“Yeah” Jack said, walking up to Adam and ran his fingers over Adam’s bare chest. The bunette stepped backwards again

“Don't do that!” the brown haired boy hissed, blushing a deep scarlet. The other boy simply smiled

“Why shouldn’t I?” Jack said calmly

“Cause it isn’t right! Y-You can’t do that without permission!” the brunette said. When the other boy didn’t say another word, Adam quickly turned around and took off.

“Really?” Jack said, shaking his head “You're going to run? Fine” he sighted and snapped his fingers. From all around him, blue flames appeared and shot outwards to Adam. The brown haired boy gasped as he felt them wrap around his legs. As soon as they came into contact with his flesh, the fire disappeared and transformed into pure white, shiny straps. He shivered as the straps wrapped themselves around his legs, knocking him to the floor

“Ow” he groaned. The straps quickly pulled at him, dragging him back to Jack, who simply stood, giving Adam a disappointed look, the two canine ears twitching

“You know, I expected better than that from you, Adam,” the boy said, shaking his head.

“Y-You can use magic!” Adam exclaimed, pulling at the rubber straps. “Y-You're one of those wizards you told me about!”

“Nope” the boy said, crouching right above. Adam’s eyes traveled up to the other boy’s head, where he saw the ears twitching.

“Y-Your a god…” Adam whispered. A smile broke out on the other boy’s face

“Yes. I am” the other boy said, his ruby eyes glowing slightly “I am Anubis, the God of the Dead”

“Anubis…” Adam stammered, fear shining his eyes “T-That’s were you name came from? J-Jack as in Jackal?”

“Exactly” Anubis said, running his fingers on Adam’s cheek “I knew you were smart from the moment I laid eyes on you Adam. That’s why I chose you”

“C-Chose me?” the bound boy asked. The god didn’t answer, instead he snapped his fingers. With a flash of yellow light, the small golden statue appeared in his hands

“There’s a reason no else saw this statue” Anubis explained, the golden idol floating right above his open palm “Remember what I told you about it?”

“N-No” Adam stammered, still struggling against the straps.

“It’s a God Slave statue” Anubis said, ignoring the boy’s attempts to break free. “You see, back when me and my family where still worshiped, certain priests would make statues like this and we would enchant them, so that they looked like the person we wanted. They would then go and get them, and they would become our immortal servants. At least, that was the idea for the others. I never got one”

“R-Really?”

“Mhm” Anubis said “Despite being so worshiped, people had a thing about not sending me slaves. This little statue was the first I ever got, but it was too little too late.” The young god sighted “Right before I could choose the boy I wanted, the Romans stormed into the temple and killed the priests” he paused for a second, gently dropping the statue to the ground. “The statue was lost in the destruction… It was only a few years ago when it was found again and brought here”

“B-But why are you here?” Adam asked, finally giving up on removing the rubber straps. “S-Shouldn’t you be in Egypt?”

“No” Anubis said, turning around and pointing at all the objects in the cases “We appear wherever our influence is strongest. And most of the things used to worship me were sent to this museum, so London is my new home. The other gods are in different places. I think Ash and Isis are the only two still in Egypt. But anyways, I’ve been waiting around here for years to find the right boy for this little thing” Anubis smiled at the boy “And then I saw you”

“B-But, pe-people are gonna wonder where I went” Adam stammered. Anubis simply smirked and reached down and grabbed his boxers. He ripped them off with a single move. Adam whimpered as his flaccid member was exposed to the world

“Oh, Adam” Anubis said, a slight chuckle clear in his voice “I’m a god. No one will realise that you're gone”

“B-But” Adam stammered. But the young god didn’t let him finish, instead he snapped his fingers again.

Adam gasped as he felt the latex straps heat up, and they began to spread out once again. He squirmed as he felt his legs being completely wrapped. Soon, there was no bit of exposed flesh on his legs, and then it began to work around his crotch.

“This is the part I always wanted to see” Anubis said, his cheeks slightly scarlet.

“What are talking aboooooooooooooooaaaaaaaah!” Adam moaned as he felt the rubbery straps wrap around his cock. His penis instantly hardened and bobbed upwards, allowing it to be wrapped up even more. Soon, his erection was a bobbing mummified shaft with a pink tip. He groaned as he felt the rest of his body being wrapped. Soon, he was completely wrapped from the neck down, the only thing that was free were his hands and feet. Before he could get up, he felt another bolt of heat. He winced as two large golden armbands formed around his wrists and bracelets around his ankles and a bright golden choker with an ankh on it

“There we go!” Anubis exclaimed happily. Adam groaned, his body trembleling with arousal as he sat up. He glanced down and frowned. He looked exactly like the statue, wrapped up like a mummy and with exact same jewels.

“Wh-What did you do?” he panted, still reeling at all the sexual energy the latex straps where sending through his body.

“I made you my slave boy” Anubis explained “Every god gives their slaves a unique outfit, and remember, I’m the god of death, so mummies are something I know very well.” the god snapped his fingers once again. From behind the god, a small ball of blue light flew towards him, stopping right before him. Adam frowned as he looked closer at the light, seeing that it was a weird looking feather. “Now, for the last part of it all”

“What are you talking about?” Adam asked, only to have the feather shoved into his hands. He frowned and tried to drop it, but his hands refused to drop it.

“No one can drop the Feather of Truth” Anubis said, walking closer

“Wait, this is used to judge people, to see if their lying” Adam said, confused by the presence of the object.

“That is what happens if you weight against a soul” Anubis explained “But if someone is holding it, it changes what they belive to be true”

“Wait, what?”

“Adam, repeat after me. You're my slave” Anubis said. As soon as those words left the gods mouth, the feather began to glow even brighter and Adam’s body went stiff

“Gah!” he exclaimed. He felt the words that Anubis said fighting their way into his head. “N-No! I’m not you're slave!”

“You are my loyal slave” Anubis said, another burst of energy coming from the feather. Adam winced as he felt another jab from the feather

“S-Screw you!” he spat out. The young god frowned and took a step forward

“So, you have stronger mental defenses than I thought” Anubis said. “I know just how to deal with that however…”

“W-What are you talking aou-Gah!” he moaned as he felt his twitching erection being grabbed. He stared at the god, who smiled as he began to rub him

“Now, go ahead and repeat after me Adam” Anubis said as he rubbed the penis he had in his hand”you're my loyal slave.

“Gah.. N-No” Adam moaned, wincing as the combination of arousal and jabs from the feather attacked his mental barriers.

“You're my loyal slave”

“S-Stop it!”

“You're my loyal slave”

“P-Please…”

“You're my loyal slave”

“I-I’m your loyal slave…” Adam moaned, wincing as he felt a strong jab at his brain. Anubis smiled

“I am your master”

“You are my master”

“You do whatever I tell you without question”

“I do whatever you tell me without question” the mummified boy said, his eyes beginning to slowly shift color, from blue to a warm amber. Adam whimpered as he felt his penis twitch yet again, the young god tighting the grasp on it.

“You love me more than anything else”

“I love you more than anything else”

“You love my cock and my cum”

“I love your cock and your cum” Adam said, the shift in his eye color stopping. His eyes glowed slightly.

“As soon as you cum, you’ll forget everything about you're past” Anubis said “All you will know is that you belong to me” as soon as those words where said, Anubis gave his pecker one last tug.

“Gyuaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Adam moaned, thrusting his hips forwards a huge stream of cum flowed out of his member, splattering on the ground in front of him. As soon as he came, the feather disappeared in a flash of blue light. The mummified boy gasped as he snapped out of the trance he had fallen into.

“Adam?” the boy heard a voice say next to him. The mummy boy jumped to attention and turned to the god, a huge smile on his face

“Hello master!” the slave chirped. The god smiled and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair

“Hello slave” Anubis said “How do you feel?”

“I feel great master!” Adam chirped. The god smiled

“Turn around”

“Yes sir” Adam said, turning around, and sticking out his ass. Anubis snapped his fingers and Adam moaned as he felt the bandages around his ass move aside. Anubis smiled and slipped off his shorts, exposing his twitching member and quickly shoving it inside of his slave’s needy hole.

“Gyaaaaah!” he moaned loudly as he felt his master pump inside of him.

“Like it?” Anubis asked

“Y-Yes master!” Adam cried “I love it!”

The mummified slave smiled as he felt his ass being used. He loved it when his master used him like that. Almost as much as he loved pleasuring his master himself.

Being a god’s slave was amazing, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. Please tell me what you think of it


End file.
